SpongeOdd SquareParents/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Crocker: (heard) Live from Dimmsdale Elementary, it's the Mr. Crocker show. Featuring your host, (on-screen) Denzel Crocker! Today, we got a big show coming in. So get your failing hands ready, we are about to assign to you... an aquarium project! And here to help me introduce this little project is Dimmsdale Elementary's drama teacher, Mr. Bickles. :Bickles: Thank you, Mr. Crocker. Today, another dream will come to a reality! If this class gets the the highest scores in your projects, you will all be rewarded to a trip to the aquarium rollercoaster! :(kids cheering) :Crocker: You will all be paired into groups of two. Good luck and don't fail. On second thought, fail if you want. It might amuse me. :Bickles: Well, I better get prepared (walks out) if my dream ever starts to become a nightmare. :(Turner's House) :Cosmo: Wow! The Aquarium Roller Coaster sounds cool. :Poof: And look at the food there. Ice cream flavored cotton candy, cinnamon tasting brownies, you name it! :Timmy: I got to pass this project. I mean, the information in this is almost impossible to solve. :Wanda: Whew. That is tough. So, this is just a suggestion, but I recommend you're gonna wish to go to an aquatic world under water, right? :Timmy: That's right. :Mr. and Mrs. Turner: (heard) Oh, Timmy! :Timmy: My parents! Hide! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof quickly hide from the side of the door; Mr. Turner kicks it) :Mr. Turner: We've got the perfect equipment for you and your aquarium project. :Mrs. Turner: We've already bought a 600 lb bag of salmon for you to demonstrate the movement of fish. :Timmy: That won't be necessary, Mom and Dad. My partner, Sanjay will get things settled with no help at all. :Mr. Turner: Well, okay. :Mrs. Turner: Thanks for making us waste 10 grand on this useless fish. :(parents walk out and slams the door) :(fairies quickly recover from that door slam until Sanjay kicks the door) :Sanjay: You ready to pass this project, partner? :Timmy: You bet. I can already taste those cinnamon tasting brownies right now. :(door quickly closes and Sanjay spotted Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) :Sanjay: Hey, who are those guys? :Timmy: (panicking) Uh, this is Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They're uh, professional magicians visiting from Las Vegas. They're here to help us with our aquarium project, because they owe me a favor after I... I... :Cosmo: Saved us from a lighting storm. :Timmy: Yeah, let's go with that. :Sanjay: Okay. Now, how do we complete this project? :Wanda: Not to worry. With help from us with the blinking of our... magician sticks that's shaped like a fairy wand, we'll teleport us to an aquatic world, where we will easily get all the information for you two to pass. :Sanjay: Wow, thanks. :Poof: Just say the magic words, and well poof you guys and us to the ocean world. :Sanjay: And the magic words would be? :Timmy: I wish we were in the most exotic ocean in the universe! :(fairies raise their wands;'POOF'; a dimension machine appears) :Cosmo: This dimension machine will transport us to the ocean world. :Timmy: Sweet. (walks on the machine) Let's go! :(Sanjay and fairies get on; Timmy pulls the switch and teleport them to an ocean universe) :(camera moves to Timmy's window; Mr. Crocker pops up) :Mr. Crocker: I knew that my plan into making up an aquarium project was an ingenious idea. Now that Turner and his so-called "professional magicians" has wished up a teleportation device to an ocean world, I'll be able to follow them, find some new found equipment and finally get the drop on those infuriating MAGICIANS!! Uh, I mean, FAIRIES!!! Hmm. But, it would be foolish of me to go to another world where there is no oxygen. Good thing I invented this air breathing gum that will allow me to breath under water. (chews the gum) GAH!! It taste like a burger that's been poured with volcano hot sauce, seahorse radish, toenail clippings, then been dropped in the toilet and dried out with a used gym sock! Now that that moment's gone, it's time to visit this world. (jumps into the dimension machine) Fairies, here I come! :(Crocker pulls the switch and gets transported while wickedly laughing) :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner walks in the room) :Mr. Turner: Well, I hope you're happy, Timmy, cause the person who we bought that salmon from only gave us 10% of our money back. :(Turners open their eyes and see the dimensional machine) :Mrs. Turner: What is that thing? :Mr. Turner: Looks like some sort of machine. :Mrs. Turner: That's crazy, dear. It's clearly some sort of weird computer that Timmy bought on the internet. :Mr. Turner: You're right. Obviously nothing suspicious going on with this thing. Come on, honey, let's go set up the Dinkleberg traps. (walks out with his wife) Certainly more fun than some boring aquarium project. ---- :(Bikini Bottom; Timmy, Sanjay and fairies poof up) :Timmy: Thanks for making us breath underwater, guys. :Sanjay: Your floating magicians are amazing, Timmy! They think of everything. :Wanda: Okay, boys, if you want to get your report started, let's first find out where we are. :Poof: Well, there's a sign. :Timmy: Looks like we're in a town called Bikini Bottom. :Cosmo: Sounds inappropriate and interesting at the same time. :Timmy: Let's go find someone and see who has all the info we need on our project. :Sanjay: Looks like we're one step ahead of that. :(SpongeBob seen blowing bubbles) :Timmy: He seems fun. Let's go talk to him. :SpongeBob: (sigh) There's no other way to softly inhale and exhale other than blowing bubbles. (sees his reflection on a bubble) Hello. :(bubble pops; SpongeBob laughs) :Timmy: Excuse me? :SpongeBob: Oh, hello. You must be new here. :Wanda: We're from another world. These two boys want to ace their aquarium project and we need to find someone in this town to help them with all the information they need to pass. :SpongeBob: Well, you've came to the right world for that. I'll be your tour guide. SpongeBob SquarePants' the name. :Timmy: Well, SpongeBob, it sure is a privilege. Let's go. ---- :(SpongeBob's House) :SpongeBob: This here is my pineapple home. :Wanda: Interesting, a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea. :Cosmo: They should write a song about that! :SpongeBob: And this is my pet snail, Gary. Say hi, Gare-bare. :Gary: (muttering) Meow. :SpongeBob: Now, Gary, let's not be rude. :(Gary closes his eyes trying to continue his nap; SpongeBob picks him up) :SpongeBob: Gerald Wilson Jr., if you don't behave right now, (pulls up a treat) you won't get this limited addition extra chunky snail cereal for breakfast tomorrow. :(Gary widely opens his eyes and introduce himself to Timmy and the others) :SpongeBob: Good boy. :Gary: Meow. :Sanjay: A snail that meows. Such a strange world. :Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob, how's you day go... (sees Timmy, Sanjay and fairies) AAHH!! Tiny monsters! (grabs SpongeBob) :SpongeBob: Patrick, what are you doing? :Patrick: I'm saving you from these beasts. Back off! I have a feeble sponge bat and I'm not afraid to use it! :(randomly swings SpongeBob like a bat and smashes his furniture) :SpongeBob: Patrick! Stop! These aren't monsters, they're nice people form another world visiting this one. :Patrick: Oh. (drops SpongeBob) (talks slow to Timmy) Well, hello there. My name is Patrick Star. Do you not-so hideous creatures understand what I'm saying? :Cosmo: Not exactly. :Patrick: Oh, good. Neither can I. :SpongeBob: Everyone, this is my neighbor a house away and my bestest friend in the deep blue sea, Patrick Star. The most noble, loyal and clear thought friend a fellow could ask for. :Patrick: Uhhh... (ugly close-up to Patrick with rotten yellow teeth, acne all over his face, flies swarming around him and saliva in his mouth) :Timmy: Uh, nice to meet you? I'm Timmy Turner and this is Sanjay, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. :Sanjay: Hello. :Patrick: Hey, you guys want to see a few tricks? Watch and learn. :Wanda: I like to learn. :Cosmo: I don't even know the meaning of the word. :(Patrick squeeze himself forming into a giant pile of bubble gum; twist his tongue making it look like helicopter wings and flies around) :Timmy: Wow, that's both disgusting and awesome! Reminds me of that one Crimson Chin issue when he morphed into a giant slime ball and strike down on the Body of Evil. Too bad that issue lasted a week. :SpongeBob: Oh, you guys are comic fans too? Well, Patrick and I are fans of the two semi-retired heroes in this town, (pulls up a picture) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! They've saved to town countless times back in the day. :Poof: Where are they now? :SpongeBob: If I'm not mistaken, they must be in the Mermalair by now. :Patrick: Then what are we standing around talking about it for? Let's go! :(Mermaid Man icon pops up with a whirlpool background) :(heroic music plays as SpongeBob and Patrick takes Timmy and friends to the Mermalair while singing) :Patrick: Mermaid Man, our hero! Barnacle Boy, you too! :SpongeBob: Mermaid Man, crime-fighter! Barnacle Boy, makes do! :Patrick: Evil found its match today! Underwater justice and fair play! :SpongeBob and Patrick: Super plan! Garbage can! Mini van! Mermaid Man! :Sanjay: These guys must really love their heroes. :SpongeBob: C'mon, the entrance is right this... :(everyone falls on the welcome mat trap inside the Mermalair) :Wanda: Oh, I think I landed on my keys. :Cosmo: Really, are you sure it's not the slightly pointy rocks? I'm really feeling that. :SpongeBob and Patrick: Let's do it again! :(camera points up to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) :Barnacle Boy: Oh, great. More fans. ---- :(Mermalair) :Barnacle Boy: So, you five are from another world visiting this one, right? :Timmy, Sanjay, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: That's right. :SpongeBob: They came from a town called Dimmsdale in need of help for a project for their school. Say, would you two be willing to help us out? :Barnacle Boy: Ah, we'd love to, Sponge kid, but our hands are already full of problems right now. :Patrick: What do you mean? You're not holding anything in your hands right now. :Mermaid Man: There's been some strange goings in the mainframe in the Mermalair. We're not entirely sure what it is, but we will be prepared for a fight. Hopefully, (pulls up his I.D.) they don't try to steal my identification card. :Barnacle Boy: I highly doubt that. :Mermaid Man: Why? Is it because of my handsome looks in this card? :Barnacle Boy: It's because this I.D. card expired forty years ago, you old coot! :Mermaid Man: Oh, that makes it even better. :(alarm sets off) :Wanda: What's going on? :Barnacle Boy: Uh, oh. It looks like one of our evil arch enemies have escaped. :Mermaid Man: What's that? An EVIL doer on the loose?! Who is it? Man Ray? The Atomic Flounder? The Dreaded Jumbo Shrimp? The Dirty Bubble? :Man Ray: (heard) Well, you've gotten the first and fourth names down. :(camera points to Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble) :Dirty Bubble: But, sadly, the other two are kicking back with their retirement. Which we'll put you two in once we're done with ya! (chuckle) :Timmy: Wow, the word Dirty really describes this character. :Man Ray: And what in barnacle breath are you suppose to be? :Timmy: Five interdimensional heroes to stop you! :Dirty Bubble: Highly doubtful. Show 'em what you're made of, Man Ray! :Man Ray: (pulls up his laser gun) With pleasure! (fires) :(everyone dodges Man Rays attacks; FOP characters run while avoiding Man Rays attacks until they hit a wall; Cosmo pulls his head out the wall) :Cosmo: (groans) Finland... :Man Ray: (laughs) No where to run now. :Sanjay: Timmy, is there anything your magicians can do to stop this freak? :Timmy: Uh, right... right. I was totally in a panicking mood, but now I'm calm. Cosmo, Wanda, poof me up something to stop Man Ray! :Cosmo: On it! :('''POOF')'' :Timmy: A tight belt trap? :(Man Ray charges) :Timmy: Eat this, villain! :(blasts Man Ray and traps him with a long tight belt) :Man Ray: Aauugh! Too tight! I think my organs are punchered a little. :Dirty Bubble: Too bad your little belt trap will go right through me. Now, allow me to (grow) eat you all up. (charges to Timmy, Sanjay and fairies) :Cosmo: Oh, a nickle! :(Cosmo bends down and the Dirty Bubble touched Cosmo's crown and pops) :Cosmo: Hey, where'd the ugly bubble go? :Mermaid Man: He's been popped to pieces. All thanks to you guys. :Barnacle Boy: I got to admit, I had my doubts, but you sure have proven your heroic medals. :Mermaid Man: We sure do appreciate the help. :SpongeBob: (heroic voice) All in a days work, Mermaid Man. :(everyone walking out of the Mermalair waving goodbye to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) :Timmy: Wow, your heroes may be old, but still bold inside. :SpongeBob: You're talking my language, kid. So, what about your hero, Crimson Chin is it? :Timmy: You want to meet him? :SpongeBob: Sure. :Wanda: Timmy? :Timmy: Don't worry, we've got plenty of time. I'll just use this return pad to teleport all of us back to Dimmsdale, and we'll be back to work on the project. :(pulls up his return pad and teleports everyone to Dimmsdale) :Johnny Elaine: And so hence an epic inter-universal adventure with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, teaming up with Timmy Turner to help out his favorite superhero, the Crimson Chin! ---- Category:Crossovers Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!